


Let There Be Fish!

by Ray_pickingroses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, theres a difference, they are all kittens expect levi who is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_pickingroses/pseuds/Ray_pickingroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is in the mood for fish and the team is low on food. Armin makes up a plan to get some fish because... who isn't in the mood for fish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let There Be Fish!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mc-jaeger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mc-jaeger).



> i thought it would be a good idea and i dont regret this

The black cat with a white tuff of fur around his neck jumped on top of the dumpster, meowing for all the other kittens to gather around him. He was holding a stern face (for a cat) and a kitten with a brunet coloring was batting at him, trying to make him smile. 

“Listen up,” the cat talked. He was a relatively small one. “We are running low on food and we need to initiate a plan to get some fish. I’m in a fish mood that you should question.”

“I want some potatoes,” Sasha whispered to Connie. Jean rolled his eyes, looking forward and trying to think of a plan. 

“Honey,” Eren cooed, getting closer to the captain only to be swatted away. He playfully groaned and leaned against Levi. “I don’t want to think.”

“You’re really good at not doing that.”

All the kittens looked around at each other, trying to please their captain, Levi. Armin, the small blond cat, was the first to raise his paw. He had a smug look on his face, confident in his skills. He was one of the only cats who could actually think of something besides Levi and that was greatly appreciated by the captain.

Armin began to speak his plan, making sure that he went through it three times so that everyone would understand. Most importantly the weird cat in the squad who at potatoes most of the time. Eren, being the pussy cat he is, was batting at Levi the whole time, wanting some kind of attention from his husband. It wasn’t weird that two male’s cats would want to be together, it was love after all. Even if Levi didn’t admit it until the wedding in the alley.

After everyone nodded that they understood that plan, they set out in multiple positions to capture the prized possession. Fish.

Eren walked up to the market, looking around to make sure everyone was in position. Levi was hiding behind the trash can in the back, waiting with Jean and Christa, holding a brown bag. Armin and Sasha were watching from a high building across the street, ready to jump in, in case something went wrong. Connie waited under the table, keeping a close eye on the human’s actions. Everyone was in position.

“Thank you, come again!” The woman, Petra, waved to the customer. She sighed and gasped when she looked down and seen Eren, looking up at her with enormous eyes. “Well, who are you cutie?” She bent over and put her hands on her knees, expecting an answer.

Levi scowled. She thinks we are normal kittens that can just be sweet talked? This bitch is surely mistaken. 

Eren meowed and rolled over, signaling for Connie, Jean, Christa, and Levi to start running towards the stash of fish. Petra, gasping from excitement, clasped her hands together and stood with amazed eyes at how cute the cat was. She had no idea that she was about to be catnapped!

Connie pushed one of the chairs out so that the captain could get up easily. Jean and Christa held the bag open as Levi used his tiny paws to grab the fish, quietly throwing it down and into the bag. Eren was still rolling around, making Petra awe at the sight. Armin and Sasha meowed loudly, making all their heads turn. 

That was their cue to get the hell out of there.

Eren walked towards the road, leading Petra towards him. He meowed and watched the others run down the alley, hauling the fish along with them. He meowed once more and ran down the alley with them, laughing to himself while Petra was left in confusion.

She sighed, noticing how it was going to rain and began to pack up. “Hey! What happened to all the fish?”

Back at the city of boxes, a place built for all of them to sleep when they aren’t doing work from the captain, they all separately dined in their respective boxes. Eren and Levi were dining in the largest of all the boxes, locked in an embrace of love. Levi licked at Eren’s ear, making him shiver. The smell of fish was a pleasurable smell coming from their breath. 

“I liked the way your ass stuck out to get her attention.” 

Eren blushed. “She had no right to look, my ass is only for you.” 

“Damn right,” Levi looked out at the rain with a smug look on his face. “You have a nice ass. Have I ever told you that?” He batted his paw at Eren’s tiny tail, wanting a better look. 

“Hm,” Eren licked him, thinking of how perfect the pussy cat he had is. “I love you.”

“I love your ass.”

The kittens next to them didn’t sleep that night, hearing the poundings and grunts of Levi. While the other half was Eren meowing out for more from his cat lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you happy yet KET?


End file.
